Luna Lounge
by Sere011
Summary: oneshot, A short story of a new and different senario of what Emmett's life could have been, hunting one night he met a blond angel by the name of Rosalie, what will their family think of him and his secret, will there be love in the new additions, both?


Okay this is just a one shot but may change if I get any more ideas for it but like my other ones this idea just wouldn't let me rest till I wrote it, so here we go. If you don't like it don't bother me about it I just wanted to see if people liked this idea I had.

Just a little note: this is set after breaking dawn but Emmett wasn't with the family at the time, Bella and Edward had a boy instead of a girl, sorry it just fitted in for me.

The new additions.

So, here I was sat with the Cullen family. Our meeting was something of a mystery once again entering my long existence, only once before has this happened in the time that I died but not truly. I was out hunting one night around a week ago when I caught the scent of a bear, me being me just couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight with the beast.

There I was fist and paw locked with the tall nine foot black bear both growling like the animals we were, the 'adrenalin' in my body, there was no other way to explain it, it was like humans who could do a lot more then they could when they had an adrenalin rush.... but this was most likely blood lust. I loved the thrill of the fight before I ripped at its throat and feel the warm liquid run down my own.

I laughed as the bear growled again, "You silly animal you can't scare me." I was aware of a new presence there watching me, not human.... so there was no threat.

But I still didn't like the idea of being watched, I let go of the bears paws. Grabbing its head and snapping the neck in one quick movement. I looked up into the trees to see the most beautiful goddess I have ever laid eyes on in my whole existence, and let me tell you that has been a while. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

I had no idea there were others of my kind in this small town of Kenai in Alaska. But there she was standing not more then a few yards away. She was a vampire like me, and like me a vegetarian, her deep gold eyes almost black with hunger looking at me, golden hair pulled into a braid.

Two things ran prominent through my body the blood lust wanting to warn her away to growl and fight her if she didn't leave, but there was also that feeling of longing, like my whole life had more meaning then ever, like there was a second reason to living with this horrid life. "Hello." I said giving her a quick smirk.

"Your like us." she said her eyes growing slightly wider, she licked her lips and I felt the non existent heat engulf me, she was perfect and she was just so.....

Could a vampire be in love, was it a different lust that I felt when this goddess licked her lips.

"Want to share?" I asked my smirk widening into a grin as I walked over to the bear. "My favorite, but I think I would like to share it with you... I'm Emmett." I really wanted this woman, I wanted her in my life, you know what I mean, I wanted to be with her in every way possible.

"Share?" she asked taking a step towards me, I could see her eyes taking in my body hungrily. Yes she liked what she saw, a small sly smile touched her lips before she nodded. "Okay.... but you wont try kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that... you are the only one I have met in all my life that is a vegi and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I said looking up at her through my lashes, my eyes darkening as I looked her up and down like she was pray.

"Well then I cant say no to a free meal." she smiled and walked up to me.

We shared the blood of the bear, growls erupting from us as she looked at each other as we fed. Straightening up I wiped my face with my hands getting the leftover blood off.

"Come here." said the angel. She looked at me as she walked over to me, more like stalked. She took my face in her hands and pulled it down to her face her tong licked at my chin, her eyes on mine as I looked at her, oh god she was making me want her more, she could be the death of me and I would still want her.

"Woman your killing me." I hissed out as she touched the corner of my mouth.

"Rosalie." she whispered. She pressed her mouth to mine, and I lost it I grabbed at her waist pulling her to me crushing her body onto mine, I couldn't get enough of her, never before had I felt like this.

"I've claimed you now and you have no say." I growled against her lips.

"Good because if you didn't I would have taken you prisoner and never let you go." she breathed against me, a smirk touching her lips as I held her tighter to me. "I think you should meet my family." she had said.

That was the first time I had heard of a coven with more then three people, I followed her as she lead me back to her house by my hand, thinking back I was stupid she could have taken me back to get others to destroy me, but I didn't and I was right. We got to the large white house in the center of the forest near the small town.

There I met them all, the leader Carlisle and his mate Esme, they were a wonderful couple, real parent like with their 'children'. Jasper and Alice who surprised me when she greeted me with my name before anyone other then Rosalie knew.

And lastly Edward, Bella and their Son Blake, I could smell something different about Blake but I didn't ask as I have just met them, but then again when have I ever been one for being polite and silent.

I remember looking at the boy and asking him why he smelt different. I was looked at and when he didn't answer I shrugged it off and began to greet them all, if didn't want to tell me then I wasn't going to force him.

I was invited into their home and we talked, Rose the goddess sat next to me still holding my hand as if telling the others that I was hers and they couldn't take me away from her... hey she could have me... all of me when ever she wanted, wink wink.

Carlisle was the first to speak when we all got settled. "So you live here?" he asked smiling at me. I could tell they were some how nervous about me but who wasn't I was twice the size of everyone in the room maybe three times the size.

"Yeah, I run the bar down by the beach." I grinned. "You know you should have said when you first moved here, I like to know when more of us come to this town as I cant trust most." I said with a hidden meaning of touch anyone in this town and you are dead, but I knew they didn't need that threat as their eyes were all gold.

"Sorry we didn't know there were any others in this area." He replied smiling more warmly as he got my message and letting me know he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You seem really protective of the people of this town, why?" Edward asked me I looked at him as the thoughts of all the people in this town that accepted me, I have learned to love them and not wont any of them hurt.... and also because it would jeopardize my stay. His face raised with understanding. I looked questioningly at him. " I can read minds." he said simply.

"Damn thats cool." I said. "So do you all have 'powers'?" I asked, if he could read minds what could the rest do. I had heard of vamps having gifts but id never met any before.

"I can see the future that why I knew who you were." said the small pixie like girl.

"The future? You know if I had heard that years ago I would have laughed in your face." I grinned at her. She grinned back and sat with Jasper.

"I can feel emotions and manipulate them." he said looking at me.

"That is so unfair you guys have the best powers." they laughed at me.

And so thats how it went for a few days. I was lost in this new family that I had forgotten everything else, well not completely but it was at the back of my mind.

I had learned so much about them, how they all met, I was angered when I heard about Rose and her past, I was glad that she got her revenge on that scum bag but I wanted to do it. Edward fell in love with Bella his wife when she was still human and they got married after some hard times and had Blake, Bella was turned when she had him as he was half an half and he near enough killed her, Bella was a guard and I was bummed they all had cool powers, yeah I was strong, stronger then most newborns in most cases but these were like super hero powers.

Blake was interesting he was an exact replica of both parents his mothers face but dads jaw, soft chocolate eyes with the gold shining around the pupil. He had his dads messy hair but his moms color, it was longer them Edwards at the back, tied back with a band leaving a small tuft at the nape of his neck. He looked no older then the rest seventeen eighteen at the most. He could share his thoughts with people so he could have small conversations in his head with someone he wanted, although if it is with someone other then his dad he needs physical contact, he also had the gift of being a map maker, he could look over a large city once and be able to map it out perfectly, the scales the size the layout everything, more better then vamp memories could.

I liked this family a lot. Rose was everything I had ever wished for and more. Yes we were together now she was my mate and no one would touch her.

We spent one day alone in a small house not to far away from the others for privet time, seems Esme was all about interior decorating. Alice a shopper-a-holic and cloth mad but she was fun.

By the time the week drew to a close I was accepted into the family with open arms it would seem that they all worried about Edward and Rosalie at the beginning when they didn't find anybody to be with, But then Edward found Bella and Rose was left, I was happy about that though, the thought of Rose with another man was out of the question.

So here I was sat with Rose on the love seat listening to Edward and Blake on the piano's, as they played the most intricate music I have ever heard, Jasper was playing chess with Carlisle as Bella, Esme and Alice all talked about the new house that they were going to build for the small family in the family. It seemed that they all needed alone time, if you know what I mean.

It was all quiet till.....

"Bella don't be fussy now and let us do this." Alice said taking a fer tone.

"No I let you use me for barbie Bella time when I was human when ever you wanted and I say no to this." Bella said back.

"Alice don't you even dare to say what you are going to say, Bella's right and I refuse to have that in our room." Edward said as he carried on playing. Blake laughed at the tinker bells face, she huffed and surrendered.

"I sure wish I could read mind like you then I would get out of some of the situations I get into at home."

"Home?" Rose said looking up at me, my mind went into a frenzy right there, it had been a week week since I had been home, oh I was so dead.

"Home! Oh god I'm gonna die!" I jumped up off the love seat and gripped my hair. I felt the calming wave hit me and I gave Jasper a thumbs up grimacing, how could I forget. "We have to go now, I have someone for you to meet, the rest of my family, well only one other but we have to go now or I'm a dead burnt vamp." I cried as I pulled Rose up odd the seat and began to pull her to the door.

"Wait, what are you going on about?" most of the Cullen's asked as they followed.

"I kinda forgot that I haven't been home for a week and I have a business and responsibility's." My mind would not stop rushing through all of the crap I was going to receive from the staff. I was giving Edward a headache.

"Emmett chill, Jasper cant handle your emotions right now." Edward said with a slight chuckle.

We drove to the bar at the beach, Luna lounge. I could hear the ruckus going on inside from inside the Black Murc, what has happened, could they not last with out me.

I jumped out of the car as the others followed. "I can't believe they cant keep this place under control whilst I'm away." I huffed under my breath.

"Emmett chill, well you already are cold but get my drift" Blake said grinning as I chuckled at his little comment.

"I like you kid." I said messing his already uncontrollable hair.

"Yeah Em your scaring Rose." Bella said quietly to me. I looked up at Rose and she was walking behind us her face pulled down. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Sorry I lost it but you'll see why I did in a bit, I have serious responsibility's here... I'll explain in a bit promise." I cooed to her rubbing her back softly with my hand.

"I cant believe you didn't tell us." she said.

"I forgot, which you can never repeat cause if you do we will find out if vampires can be castrated." she giggled at that where as everyone else just out right laughed. Making our way to the main entrance I took one step in and stopped.

There was screaming and shouting every where, if this kept up we'd have a big punch up. I needed to stop this and calm everything down before someone got hurt, but I couldn't move, my legs locked at the sight before me, never before had my bar been dropped to this.

"This is your bar?" Blake asked with a nervous voice.

Ahh crap I had to stop this soon, one drop of their blood could be disastrous to the Cullen family, part from Carlisle. My anger was raising how could this happen if I left only for a weeks were they all that dependent on me.

I was about to shout out and shut the room up when out came the voice I was waiting to hear from.

"Hey!" shouted a young female, the room instantly fell silent and looked to the bar top. There she stood in all her attitude, the Texas princess. Her face pale against the strobe lights and spot lights on her, her gray eyes bright from under the cowboy hat, deep red hair bouncing small tight curls falling down her back and shoulders past her waist. Her small white halter neck hugging her small torso, skinny jeans tight to her legs, and to top off her Texas theme, the cowboy boots, Her hands on her hips as she looked over the crowd with a glare.

"Thats my baby girl." I said as my face turned up in to a proud grin as I saw her control the room with just a simple word in a tone that called out for authority. I felt the Cullen's looked at me, yes they could smell she was human and how I said 'my baby girl' would not have missed their attention.

"Your baby girl?" Rose said her face looked slightly angered, I had a feeling Jasper was keeping her cool enough for her to listen to me.

"Marlie... my adopted kid." I said, what would she say to that, what would they all say to that, yes she was human but I couldn't leave her when he needed me.

"Emmett I think you need to Explain to everyone who she is." Edward said.

All that happened in a second.

"I have three things to say to you all." her Texas accent coming out more now, she smirked at the large crowd of people who not more then a few seconds were preparing to fight. "Keep walking boots." she laughed. My grin widened, she always had a way to control the customers.

The music started and she took slow step across the stone bar top. She began to sing walking around the long bar, doing small little dance moves as she went, I knew she loved this song, her accent had dulled whilst she sang. I could hear the soft rattle in her chest and instantly felt the stab of guilt. I knew Jasper could feel it as he looked at me in confusion.

The crowd began to whistle, which instantly got my back up but at least they weren't fighting. I led the Cullen's to the free table at the far end of the bar. They sat down, attention still on my girl.

"These boots are made for walkin' an thats just what they'll do, coz one of these day these boot are gonna walk all over you." she sang walking down the island bar.

"So who is she?" Esme asked Smiling warmly at me, she had taken Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Blake as her own, well Blake more of a grandson, who at the moment was locked on my baby girl.

"I adopted her eleven years ago, I found her on one of my hunting trips..." I said I had to be honest with them, Rose and her family deserved to know the truth. "I wasn't always a vegi, I'm not proud, She was six when I found her, she was huddled behind a dumpster in an ally, I could smell the blood from a mile away, it drew me in... but when I got there the blood lust went, I saw her curled into a ball crying... a man stood over her with a knife..." I hated thinking of this to re-see her so utterly helpless. "She is what changed me into what I am today, she saw me... the man didn't he was to focused on seeing to her parents... but she saw me, it was in her face that made me help her. Before he could take a step for her I had him in my hands, I wanted so much to drain his blood from his worthless body, but I didn't.... I just snapped his neck." I looked down away from their faces as I told them.

"You took her in as your own." Esme said softly like a mother.

"Well I.. I couldn't leave her.... I knew I was wrong in doing it but I knew for a fact I couldn't drink her blood... being surrounded by all that blood from her parents and I didn't start a frenzy proved that. I took her to the hospital she had a stab wound to her side and wrist, she will never have full use of her left thumb, the man tore all her ligaments so badly they couldn't save them all... Pity I didn't know you then Carlisle." I chuckled, how much I wish Carlisle was around then, just thinking of the care she would be in if I had found him.

"Has she lived with you since then?" Rose asked me taking my hand and giving me a soft smile.

"Yeah, at the hospital I stayed with her, when the police questioned me I said he was already dead when I got there... when she woke up she saw me and smiled and thanked me... that stop any thought of me leaving her, I heard her answers to the police questions she had said the same as me, the man was dead by the time I got there... I stayed with her going to hunt when she was asleep, I sneaked back in when visiting hours were over... where she would hold onto my hand and not let go... I would watch her all night, keep her safe and listen to her breathing... the stab wound punctured her left lung and tore her diaphragm..."

Not much time had passed as I told them everything, I could hear Marlie hit the second chorus, the crowed building up volume as they cheered her on. I was proud of her through and through.

"I over heard the nurses talking to the social services, thats when I made up my mind, I asked Marlie if she wanted to live with me, she said yes... don't ask why she did cause I will never know... I told her of what I am, she knew of us already, she said she saw me that night use vamp speed and things, she's a very clever girl... I wish she would use it in her school work though." she hated school, she had few friends there and she had a problem with concentrating. "It took a year till she was truly mine in name... I love her as if she was my own, even if it is wrong cause of what I am, she's a very ill girl..."

I could hear her boots hit the stone bar top as she made her way to us slowly, how would she react to meeting the Cullen's and Rose... and me again for that matter.

"Oh." Alice huffed her eyes sort of glazed over, a small smile reached her lips as she sat back into Jaspers embrace.

"Nothing to worry about, Emmett I will tell you later." Edward said shooting a small smirk at his son. Blake was listening to us but he wasn't fully on the conversation, his attention was on Marlie, or at least his eyes were.

I grinned my impish grin. I looked up at Marlie as she turned to our table, her eyes hit Blake's and a soft blush hit her cheeks, I wanted to scream hallelujah at the top of my lungs, she had crushes, but no one was brave enough to ask her out as they were scared of me, I acted more of a big brother to her but I had that over protective streak that usually came with parenting.

Edward chuckled as he saw the thoughts of all the guys that drolled over my girl, but didn't have the balls to ask her out, not just cause of me, she's a fiery girl.

Marlie looked at the rest of the table, realization quickly sunk in she knew they were vamps and she knew they were vegi's.

Then her eyes hit me, I let my smile soften as I pleaded with her silently to forgive me. She began to make her way over here, a large grin spread across her face before it fell and her face became emotionless, her feet moving with the beat of the song unconsciously. The Cullen's looked from her to me and back and forth as she made her way to me.

"These boots were made for walkin, that's just what they'll do." she got to the end of the bar top right in front of me and crouched down, looking me in the eye she smiled then the small scowl appeared, "Coz one of these days these boots are gonna ... walk ... all ... over .. you." she dragged each word out till she stood and near enough kicked me in the shoulder pushing me backwards, course it didn't hurt but she was angry.

Making her way back to the middle of the bar she began to line dance with some of the other bar girls that worked here, they were used to this kind of music as Marlie did stuff like this a lot, they all enjoyed it so it was good, she didn't do all of the same moves as the rest did, if she did I dared to think what her condition would be, even singing sometimes took it out of her.

"I don't think she's happy with you." Jasper said.

"No."

"She'll forgive you... soon." Alice said reassuringly. How soon though was the thing she kept from telling me.

When the song finished, Bobby helped her off the bar top. I got up and walked over to her.

"Emmett! Where have you been?" Carly asked from behind the bar. He was a small round woman, fly away blond hair frizzing from her head.

"Carly, I've just been away at my girl friends family." I said smiling widely, Rose was my girlfriend and she and her family could hear me.

"Girl friend? Well good luck with explaining that to Marlie, you know she was distraught when you didn't come back... poor girl, I swear if she don't hurt you I will." She walked off leaving that threat with me, oh man I was in for it.

Making my way up to the small curly red head I took a unneeded deep breath, she was handing a drink to one of the customers. She turned and looked at me, I noticed now her face was paler then what it usually was... not good. She raised her chin and snapped herself around and began to walk to the back office, mine and hers hide away.

I turned to the Cullen's "Come just slowly and don't listen to what ever she says she tends to say things she regrets when shes angry." I warned and with that I turned back around and headed into the back corridor and in to the office where she was stood with her back to me.

"Were have you been?" she whispered, her chest rattling as she breathed.

"Marlie I'm sorry, I met someone and I lost track of time, I found my soul mate..." I tried to bring the topic up carefully warning her and trying to change the subject, "You'll love her, she's here with her family..." nope, she wasn't having it, she spun around to face me glared at me and strode past me, "Marlie." I whined.

She stopped and turned back to face me her eyes narrowing and cheeks getting a soft tint of blush, she was angry, "Don't you Marlie me." once again her accent coming through, "You left to go hunting you didn't tell me you'd be away for a week, you've never been away from me that long, I though you'd left me.... like you couldn't cope with me, like I was to much hassle to look after, or you got hurt!"

"Marlie, no I would never, and no one could bring me down." I grinned softly, the Cullen's were at the door behind her keeping a safe distance.

"How was I supposed to know, you never text or rang me, what was I supposed to think!" she shouted again, her chest getting worse, I needed to calm her down quickly.

"Marlie, calm down." I said louder, Edward and Alice could see what was going to happen if I didn't get her calm, Carlisle was like me listening closely to her chest, the noise getting louder a she took each breath, their faces all mirroring the image of my worry and anxiousness.

"No!" she shouted, I cringed at the loudness and the resp she took breathing in, "I can't believe you left me alone even after you promised, I had to look after this place on my own..." her face paled once more to a sickly gray, her eye lids fluttered, her hand raised to her chest and her fingers clutched to the flesh, leaving red marks on her skin. "You said you wouldn't leave me that long alone.... you .... you promised..." she eyes fluttered once more, her chest heaving with her raspy breathing and she dropped, I saw it in slow motion, her knees went from under her bringing her down in a fluent motion.

There was no sickening thud as her body fell, she didn't even hit the floor, I rushed over to her as she lay limply in Blake's arms, she was struggling to breathe and panic set in, this was all my fault I should never have left her for so long. "Marlie breathe... come on breathe... baby breathe..." I said as Blake slowly slid down to the ground as he held her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her front crossing over her waist. "Come on Marlie." I pleaded taking her face in my hands lifting her head up, Carlisle was at my side checking her vitals. "There's a tank in the other room, the oxygen one can someone get it for me." I asked with out looking up, I placed my hand on her stomach as Blake removed his as he settled making her posture more comfortable so he was supporting all her weight, holding her between his legs with her back pressed against his chest, I rubbed her just under her chest trying to soothe her breathing.

I grabbed Blake's hand and replaced it with mine, "Keep rubbing her it helps her breathe." I said as I shot up and ran to help gather the needed things. Rose and Esme came back into the room carrying the Oxygen tank with the bags of sterilized tubes, I hated this part, I hated seeing Marlie hooked up to tubes, but it would be worse if this one didn't work. I ripped open the packaging once Esme passed them to me, connecting the small tubes as carefully as I could, all the while I could see the others doing there fair share to help out.

Bella and Alice came running back into the room with a blanket and a glass of water, Jasper was stood away from everyone, I knew he was trying to keep every one calm and for that I was thankful, Edward holding her head up keeping a hand on her forehead and under her chin keeping her throat straight, Carlisle was pulling some clear liquid into a syringe, Dr Cullen, I wanted to laugh now I see why he takes his bag everywhere he goes. He took hold of Marlie's arm and injected the liquid into her. "Its to help her body relax." he said noticing my gaze.

I looked back to Marlie, her brow scrunched up as she fought to gain control over her self, I knew she was in pain right now she had told me once how it felt and I was surprised she could with stand that for so long, my hands connecting the tubes through routine. Once I was done I passed the end to Rose asking her to connect it to the tank and turning it on, all the while Blake was still rubbing her, his face and eyes glued to her as if his gaze could help her somehow. I lent in and hooked the tubes around her ears and placed the small openings into her nose. I lent back once it was secured to her face, her chest was raising rapidly as she struggled to breathe.

"Come on Marlie, you can do it...." I rubbed her leg soothingly, "Breathe come on honey." I whispered. I felt Rose place her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. I knew if her breathing didn't even out in the next ten minuets I would have to sedate her and get the internal tube to go down her throat.

It was pain staking waiting even for one minute, time was so slow to us vamps and to be in this situation made it worse. But I noticed the gradual change in her breathing, it was still loud and harsh but it was calming ever so slowly and that was what I was hoping for, I smiled as I looked at her, "Good girl, thats it breathe." her eyelids fluttered open lightly, she looked at me and the corner of her lips turned up slightly. Edward still had hold of her face.

"She wants a drink." He said quietly giving a small smile to me, "she also wants to know who we are." I chuckled shaking my head.

"Should I stop?" Blake asked but I could see it in his eyes he didn't really want to.

"No, it helps." I said, Marlie's brow lined in confusion. I looked to Edward to help me tell what she wanted.

"I can't tell, she's not as clear now, its like static on a radio." his brow lined as he looked to me, "Maybe she's like you love, a shield."

"I can." Blake said quietly, he was silent for a moment before he smiled. His eyes on the top of her head. "she wants to know when she can take you down for leaving and springing us on her." I laughed out loud, course she was thinking that. Bella knelt down next her and lifted the glass to her lips and letting her drink slowly. Her brow knitted once again. "thats it mom." he said and Bella pulled the glass away from her and smiled. "Dad you can let go now." Edward let go of his hold on Marlie's forehead and neck and let it rest on Blake's shoulder.

"Marlie how do you feel?" Carlisle asked crouching next to me.

"She says tired.... no thats just to help you relax." he said lowering his head to her ear answering one of her thought questions. She nodded slightly and smiled.

"Marlie I'm so sorry." I sobbed, I hated to see her like this, I have seen her worse but it still hurts to know I caused it.

"No." came her raspy breathy voice forcing her self to speak, her lips turned up once more, "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked blinking slowly.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie my soul mate." my chest swelled as I spoke oh how I loved the blond angel behind me.

"She's beautiful." above the sounds of the oxygen being passed to her through the tubes I could hear her chest loosen up.

"Rest Marlie, sleep I'll introduce you when you feel better, I promise and I wont leave you." I said stroking my thumb across her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed at the relaxing pace of my thumb.

Carlisle went through the small cupboards and returned with the small bottle, pulling the liquid in to the syringe, I recognized this one it was the one that I usually had to give her, the liquid steroids, not much was needed but it helped drain some of the liquid from her lungs that built up when her breathing becomes strained. He took her arm once more and pumped it into her body.

"Whats wrong with her?" Esme asked me whilst we all listened to my girl.

"Like I said before she's a very I'll girl," I sighed looking at my baby girl before closing my eyes briefly and continuing with the story, "the doctors weren't able to completely fix her wrist but that wasn't the only thing they couldn't fix, the stab wound she obtained in her side as I said before ripped through her diaphragm and lung, it would have been a clean cut if it wasn't for the fact that the man used a bread knife, the wound was a mess from what they said.... they gave her a few years to live...." I heard Esme, Bella and Rosalie gasp, "they asked me if I was sure if I could handle her care when I said I would adopt her, they thought I was too young, but when I said that I could pay for all her medical bills and I would get a class to help me look after her they quickly agreed, she passed the four years they gave her to live and she lasted twelve years.... only last year she began to deteriorate her small body is finally giving up on her... she knows she's going to die... I told and explained everything to her from the start." I was whispering, even for a vamp I was quiet but I wanted to make sure that Marlie wouldn't hear me, I hated saying things like this in front of her.

Rose placed her hand on my thick shoulder and smiled softly up at me, her eyes were so full of love that I felt my non beating heart jump and want to start its pumping once again.

"You have kept her alive then any one in her condition has, you should be proud." Carlisle said.

"That's just because I'm what I am now, this is the only thing that I am grateful of, I can hear her and I can protect her, save her when I need to." I looked at Blake as he still held my girl in his arms, the soft look on his face his eyes on her as she slept, "Hurt her and you'll have me to answer to alright." The boy looked up at me and understanding touched his face, he gave a small nod.

"Don't worry Emmett," Bella said walking up to her husband and wrapping her arms around him, "He takes after his dad so he will be a perfect gentleman, I can give you my word on that." she smiled at me.

"Emmett why don't you and Marlie come and stay at ours, she will be looked after and if she gets worse I'll be there to check her." Carlisle asked. It would be better if she went he was the best doctor I have ever seen or met and believe me I have met a fair few... but what about the club?

"you can come back every now and then we'll watch her when you do." Edward said.

"Alright." I nodded softly.

We packed up everything we needed to take Marlie to the Cullen house, she was still in Blake's arms and instead of moving her I let him climb into the back of my jeep, Rose came with me sitting in the passenger seat and holding my hand as we drove quickly down the roads.

It wasn't long before we got there and had got Marlie settled into the spare room, Blake laid her down gently onto the large bed before standing straight and looking down at her, Carlisle sorted her oxygen tank and tubes out before saying he would go to the hospital and pick up a few more quickly. You have to love this man he was amazing, so calm and collective I was happy I knew him.

The next day I was stood out side of Marlie's new bedroom, her eye lids fluttered open and I was at her side in a flash. Her face held the blush I loved to see lighting her cheeks.

"Hey little spud." I breathed sitting on the side of her bed. I felt Rose stop at the door to watch, I didn't say anything, I just let her do what she wanted.

"Hey big guy." she breathed almost to quiet to hear.

"How you feeling?"

"Usual, chest burns, throat sore..." I lifted the glass of water of the side table and let her drink from it.

"I'm sorry kid, I should have known better."

"Where am I?" she asked changing the subject. Her eyes looked around the room till they landed on Rose. "So you are real." she stated. I looked around at the love of my life and smiled at her letting her know she was free to join us. She stepped up to us slowly not wanting to scare the girl. "You gonna be my mom?"

Surprise crossed Rosalie's face, she had told me she always wanted children but was never given the chance, Blake was the closest thing she had and to have my little girl say this made my silent heart swell. "If you'll have me." she replied sweetly standing next to me. We were both rewarded by Marlie's signature grin, I knew Rose didn't know this but she'd learn in time.

"Great, Emmett sucks being a mom." she laughed, "who were the other people?" she looked back to me.

"The Cullen family they are letting us stay with them."

"My family." Rose said smiling down at my little girl as she brushed her hair away from her face, minding the tubes on her face still releasing oxygen for her.

"Can I meet them?" Marlie asked grinning.

"Sure." I heard every one enter the room as if they were waiting for a cue, "Marlie this is Rosalie as you know, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Blake, Esme and Carlisle." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hi." she smiled as her blush grew at the attention.

"Marlie I want you to tell me when ever you feel any discomfort, I will be you new doctor." Carlisle said giving her a warm smile.

It didn't take her long to get to know them, she asked so many questions, anything she could to get to know them. It was funny to think back to how she was at school, she never talked to people willingly she would only answer a question if it was to her and nothing else. But seeing this made me happy she was getting along well with our new family. That's what they are now, **our** new family.

We left her once she began to slip into sleep before waking herself up and asking another question. I tucked her up into the covers and kissed her forehead before she was finally out for the count. I connected a new oxygen tank before I left.

It was three days before she was sat up crossed legged in bed talking to Blake, it seemed them to really hit it off she would smile and have small conversations with him in the privacy of his power. I was stood out side the room unnoticed by both of them as they were to caught up in their own little world, Rose walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me I grinned down at her.

"He's infatuated but her." she whispered so softly in my ear.

"And she him, it's good to see." I was over the moon to see them like this. A large grin spread across her face as she laughed.

"Have you though of changing her?"

"Yes but I have never asked her, I was afraid to in case she flipped." I answered her truthfully.

"Maybe she'd say yes."

I looked back at the two youngsters in the room, Blake brushed a piece of hair off her face and she blushed, he brought one of his legs onto the bed so he was facing her more and I saw her nod once, a slight movement of her head but enough for me to see. I felt my self smile as I watched him take her face lightly in his hand, cupping her cheek, she leaned into it and closed her eyes. The love shining in both of their eyes was enough to make you want to blubber.... love birds.

With his other hand he held his weight as he lent slowly in, leaning over her. He moved so slowly I just wanted to shout out for him to kiss her already, but I didn't. He nose touched hers lightly and her eyes opened slowly to look at his, resting his forehead on hers he smiled lovingly at her. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"And I love you." she breathed so softly I almost didn't catch it. Their lips met, he kissed her softly and pulled away to smile at her. I pulled Rose away to let them have their privacy.

Marlie never recovered from that attack, she was bedridden with the oxygen tank to help her breathe, I knew this day would come I just wished it wouldn't. I had rang Carly at the club and told her Marlie wasn't doing so good and that I was taking her to the place she wanted to see before she went. The staff was sad, my baby girl was like the heart and soul of the club. I left the club in Carly's hands knowing she would take god care of it.

Blake and Marlie's relationship was like a tragedy, they had just found love and she was being taken away. They spent every waking hour together, he stayed with her in her room only leaving to hunt and for me and Rose to have our little time with her.

The family usually gathered into the room in the afternoons talking to her and telling her things that were going on around town.

It wasn't till a month later when I heard the sounds of the rattle in her chest as she breathed that I knew her time was drawing to the end, I entered the room to see her in Blake's arms, he stroked her stomach like the night he met her his face clam as he whispered in her ear. I sat down on the edge of the bed as the rest of the family gathered in the room.

Rose stood next to me as Bella and Edward stood on the other side holing onto their sons shoulder as if consoling him. Marlie looked up at me and smiled weakly, she seemed so calm even as Carlisle injected her with the muscle relaxing medication. It was so quiet, the only sound was her breathing.

She reached out her small hand to me, I took it in both of mine and smiled at her, she grinned back her famous grin.

"Blake's agreed to change me." she struggled to say through her breathing.

"You want to be changed?" I asked trying to stop my self from grinning with relief. She tried to reply but couldn't get her breath to form the sound of her words.

She nodded and lent her head back onto his chest. "that is unless you want to change her." Blake said looking at me he was speaking for her, "She wants you to do it but if you cant she asked me, she wants you to be her dad and this way would mean it to her."

"I'll do it." I sighed gripping her hand lightly. She gave me her grin.

"I can't give her anything to help with the burning, her body would give up as soon as it started to work, " Carlisle said, "She's die before the process was complete." he added quietly so she couldn't hear, I nodded.

"It will feel like fire alright you just need to hang on like the strong girl you are." she nodded once again. "Blake hold her." he nodded and moved one hand to her forehead resting it back on his shoulder to give me enough of her neck. I moved in slowly. "I'm going to do it now Marlie." I told her, she nodded once and closed her eyes, Blake comforting her with his mind keeping her distracted as I lent in further, I could smell the blood running through her veins slowly as her body prepared to shut down.

I opened my mouth and gripped her hand tighter as I let my teeth brush her soft skin before biting down, she didn't flinch or whimper, scream or cry out she took it all in her stride. I couldn't help the gulp of blood I took as it filled my mouth, I swallowed it painfully forcing myself not to loose control, I backed away quickly wiping my mouth. Rose had her hands on my shoulders ready to pull me away if I lost it. I watched as the life began to drain from her her heart slowed, the venom taking effect quite quickly.

Seven decades past and we were all still together, each had their significant other and life was great, it was the happy ending of an eternity.


End file.
